callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:EMP
Kills with E.M.P. I got an E.M.P. the other day and I indirectly got a kill with it. There was a friendly sentry gun by me. By chance an enemy was standing right next to the sentry gun when I called in my emp. The small explosion from the sentry gun being destroyed killed the enemy standing next to it. In the corner of the screen all it had was a skull instead of a weapon. So it is actually possible to get a kill with an emp (though it's a one in a million shot). Please don't forget to sign your posts. What you said is impossible. Sentry guns don't explode, they short-circut. 20:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Proof? Slowrider7 23:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Another Trivia conundrum? "Even though the game implies that D.C. was the only affected area by the EMP (it is the only city known to be hit, but this might also be because the bulk of the war is in and around D.C.). In reality, far more than D.C. would have been affected (all of Virginia and Maryland are guarantees as well as much of the East Coast if not all of it). The exact radius of the explosion is unknown, however, as not much information is given about the EMP that was used in the campaign (though it is implied to be a bigger one)." If I remember correctly, the cutscene which depicts Sat1 in space clearly shows the EMP shutting down the entire East Coast's lights (and hence electronics). Someone confirm and restate/remove this bullet? its like die hard, if u take out one building it can affect a quarter of the country Trivia troll "The EMP is the highest killstreak available in a Care Package under normal circumstances; Infinity Ward sometimes gives out a Tactical Nuke in a random care package." Who put this up? Wasn't it confirmed ages ago that you can't get a nuke from the care package and you can only got the EMP as the highest? I'm 99.9 percent whoever wrote this was a troll but can someone pelase confirm. Brainwasher5 16:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Worth the 15 kills? Many people are of the belief that the EMP isn't worth the 15 kills that it takes to get it. Whether or not this is true is debatable, but I feel that this page should at least address this valid avenue of thought. The page could even say something along the lines of "The individual benefit of the EMP may seem not worth the high killstreak requirement to some (mostly because the EMP doesn't get the user a high number of kills like the AC130 or other high-level killstreaks do), but using an EMP is often a game-changing event in most team based games and greatly benefits the entire team instead of just the player." Dosen't anyone sign their posts anymore? I'm sure that the reason that they diden't put the EMP like down at 10 is because then everyone would use it, and no one will be able to get their killstreaks out. 20:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) EMP's Duration Does this kill streak disable electronic equipment permanently, or do they come back online some time after use? -Halcyon VI 17:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I found out. It's temporary. Halcyon VI 01:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) In other news, I thought that it was called an "emp" and not "E.M.P."... seriously who calls it that? :P. No seriously though. should it also be mentioned that the E.M.P. also causes affected players' screens to go slightly fuzzy and discolored? As for time... I believe It's about 1 and ahalf minutes, to 2 minutes... need to double check.... --Razgriez 07:13, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :One minute. Exactly. -Halcyon VI 15:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) E.M.P. certain chips (not exactly clear, and this isn't a firm assertion i can back up) can recover/ or survive from an EMP blast. landlines and anything connected to land based communication would be utterly destroyed as they conduct the E.M.P., but independent devices (the Vietnam era manpack radio actually would function after an E.M.P.) would be less affected. Military systems were designed with defense against E.M.P.s in mind, but of course nowadays most of the military is not shielded. of course you can't really say that the Russian invasion of the U.S. was realistic at all. RPG 7's when the Russians have RPG 32s already? With NORAD unaware they could have done high altitude nuclear explosions to wipe out American electronics. the E.M.P. in second sun was mostly realistic, except for the fact that that E.M.P. would have damaged electronics in a 400km radius, from maybe Missouri to 200km into the Atlantic (affecting the ships out in the ocean too) - sorry this is a poor quality response but the best I could do in a short period of time. :Heh, well, the Call of Duty series has never been realistic. Moozipan Cheese 11:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Minor Points The first and the last bullet points of the Trivia section say the same thing, so one needs to be removed. Also, on the Tactical Nuke page, in the trivia it says that the EMP will stop the countdown if used after, contrary to the trivia on this page. The inaccurate information needs to be corrected. I'm noting that many seem to keep spreading the notion that EADs do not drop EMPs, despite the fact that they clearly do as of patch 1.07. Any particular reasoning for perpetuating this? They're rare, but certainly not unobtainable. Mechanical 42 02:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh I've gotten my fair amount of EMP's from Airdrops. Those people who say they've never gotten one from Airdrops are just unlucky. lol.~~IIID Empire 18:50, Jan.13,10. Again, having pulled yet another EMP from an EAD, I stand by my statement the information on this page is flawed. Perhaps the drop figures are different between game versions? (See also: World at War MP40 statistics) Mechanical 42 01:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) It just might be pure luck. Who knows. It might even be like a huge dice and it "rolls" while you acquire it, if you catch my drift.~~IIID Empire 18:04, Jan.17,10 : Wrong, it isn't available in EADs. It is available in Airdrops, however. If you don't believe me, look it up in the PC game source code. Trivia Can someone verify "It is possible to survive a Tactical Nuke if you have EMP and Final Stand. Before the Nuke detonates, fire an EMP. When the Nuke goes off, you will Final Stand. But you still lose." it seems incorrect, but I'm not sure. . 02:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Stinger I've been able to lock onto harriers and choppers while an EMP was online. I suggest someone double check it. A new patch made it possible to lock-on- XXGhostZz Stinger that's not right. an EMP destroys all killstreak rewards besides EADs and Nukes. So a harrier couldn't possibly be flying during one. 20:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC) If the harrier is called in by the team that called in the EMP, then it is. When the game first came out, the enemy team couden't use stingers during the EMP, so a good tactic was to usea Chopper Gunner with the EMP. However, a recent patch has let stinger missles to be used during a EMP, making this tactic useless. 20:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Unrealistic I have noted that EMPs do not wipe out friendly electronics. This is highly unrealistic, as EMPs do not play favorites. Also, sorry about that last post, don't know how to reply in the same section. :COD isn't a realistic game. --Scottie theNerd 16:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) for the sake of game balance.. it wouldn't be worth the 15 kills if it hurt you as much as it did the other team. Not sure if anyone else can confirm though, but I just finished a match where I used an EMP, and it appears to destroy friendly air support as well? At least I called in a care package and immediately used the EMP and the care package helicopter went down immediatel. An EMP you own will down any other air support you called in, but will not effect anything called in by teammates It will destroy teammates' killstreaks in a hardcore match, but not in a normal game mode. Cooljoshua13 20:08, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Throwing Knife? It states in the trivia section that the Throwing Knife falls to the ground... that cannot be right. to the YOUTUBEMOBILE Mr. WJ 17:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) You can still throw the knife, but the crosshairs are not there. The E.M.P. does not eliminate allied killstreaks. If it did, then it would be a lot more useless and probably a much lower killstreak. I have never obtained one from an EAD, but that doesn't mean it's impossible *seeing as how I don't use them that often". Your care package may have been destroyed by a REALLY lucky rocket shot, and I, interestingly enough, once accidentally destroyed a care package with...a predator misslie. If your knife is flying WHILE an EMP is being called in, it'll drop to the ground. If you throw one while the EMP is already in effect, then it still flies, but with no crosshairs so it's bloody hard to aim.Brainwasher5 17:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) TAR-21 TAR-21's Red dot sight is not affected.<(-.-<)Lazy Krazy(>-.-)> 15:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :prove it --TNT LotLP 15:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Neither the Tar-21 or F200's RDS are affected, as they are not actually RDS. TAR-21 is MARS and F2000's is its own kind. The L86's ACOG is not either, as it is a SUSAT. Watch on Youtube.(super-noob) February 18, 2010 Wait, never mind, only the F2000 and L86 are unaffected. (super-noob) February 18, 2010 EMP affects friendly Predator Missles? I was playing Domination on Estate and had gotten my PM, so I called it in, but my teamate called in an EMP and my PM was destroyed, despite it being friendly. Worthy for adding to glitches I am not truly registered, but my XBOX Live GT is poper7899 :It is said that the EMP destroys all active killstreak rewards. I don't see why a predator missile is exempt, since there's an abundance of circuits inside one just ripe for an EMP to destroy. Brothertim 21:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) "It's odd that" This is so silly. Why would you say "it's odd that x is y" instead of "x is y"? When you say "Trivia:", it is almost as if you're saying "It is odd or interesting that ___." It's like if you said to a friend: You know what's odd? The fact that eating out of a toilet is odd. as opposed to: You know what's odd? Eating out of a toilet. It just sounds bad. Plus, saying "it's odd" adds a tone of subjectivity that really doesn't help. 00:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I see you're point, but that didn't need to be removed. [[User:Conqueror of all Zombies|''Conqueror of'' all Zombies]] Talk 00:22, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Exactly why I reverted the the anons edits. Sactage Talk 00:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:Conqueror of all Zombies|''Conqueror of'' all Zombies]] Talk 00:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) If you can make your article sound better, why would you leave it crappy? I really don't understand your logic here, especially considering that my point is valid and that no one is firmly opposed to my changes. 03:42, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Also, here's a compromise: why not mention the trivia first, then mention its oddness? For instance, "The ACOG is broken during EMP, odd because the ACOG is not powered by electronics." 03:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Corrections I was under the impression AT4 and Stinger could still lock targets while you were EMP'd, unsure on Javelin as I never use it. I was also under the impression the TAR-21 Red Dot Sight was not affected either. As far as I knew Claymores and C4 still worked as normal also. This is on the xbox 360. There is also contradictory information about the Stealth Bomber. In one point it says it functions as normal and in another says it does not drop it's bombs... Mvtaylot Seems to destroy all vehicles?? For some reason, when I call in a Pave Low, then get the EMP, the Pave Low immediately gets destroyed when I call in the EMP. It could just be a coincidence, and someone just shot it down as soon as I called it in, but it doesn't seem like it. Darth Dan 012 01:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Any of your own killstreaks will be destroyed when you call in an EMP mvtaylot EMP IN 1 KILL on ps3 i was playing today in scrapyard and this guy on my team had only 1 (one) kill and he used an emp. even on the killcam it fucked me up oh that is very nice More realistic E.M.P. killstreak I think that when the E.M.P. is activated both team's electronics should go out. Also, it should be less kills; maybe 7 or 8?Goodboy12 20:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) EMP Glitch w/ SAM Turret So I was playing MW3 a couple weeks ago and I happened to come upon an EMP glitch. If you pull out a SAM Turret BEFORE an EMP, you can place it after the EMP is deployed. This may be the same for the I.M.S., the Assault Drone, or the Sentry Gun. SuperVegito223 21:55, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Pave Low during EMP? Is it possible? here is what happened to me. I got an attack helicopter and then got a pave low, I called in the pave low while the attack helicopter is till flying. I receive a message that says that my helicopter will arrive as soon as the air space is clear, which is pretty normal. But when the other team got the EMP and called it in, my attack helicopter got destroyed. Surprisingly, my pave low got called in! I don’t know if this is a glitch or what, I also have a proof which is my video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmDOands1V4 TahnsMonster No dont worry dude i've done that before. The reason why the Pave Low is called in is because it has not entered the map yet so this is a glitch. Zebraman2